You Are The Muse In Me
by ArTisTiC MonSteRz
Summary: Summary: Lucy aka Celeste Heart and Natsu aka Salamander the Dragon are a couple. But under a certain circumstances, they broke up. 2 years later, Natsu and his band are getting more popular. Not to mention, when a certain white-short-haired girl was back in town. And Lucy had a LOT of secret.
1. Muse 1

Summary: Lucy aka Celeste Heart and Natsu aka Salamander the Dragon are a couple. But under a certain circumstances, they broke up. 2 years later, Natsu and his band are getting more popular. Not to mention, when a certain white-short-haired girl was back in town. And Lucy had a LOT of secret.

* * *

Celeste Heart is Lucy Heartfilia stage name.

Salamander The Dragon is Natsu Dragneel stage name.

And Lucy will also be having a LOT of fake name and which might be confusing. Gomenasai!

* * *

Enjoy and Read At Your Own Risk. You have been WARNED. And please bear with me because I'm a newbie in writing Fanfiction. And I DO NOT own Fairy Tail nor the Characters and the Songs in it.

* * *

#Muse One – The Last Performance.

"She's got tickets to her own show

But nobody wants to go

And I'm stuck sitting in the front row

I'm singing along like there's no tomorrow

La la la la la la la laaaaaa~

La la la la la la la laaaaaa~."

(End of Song)

* * *

"Hello, Tokyo~" a pink-haired man said through the microphone as the crowd gone wild screaming for him. " As you guys might know, I am Salamander the lead singer of the band Boys Featuring Heart which we are featuring to Miss Celeste Heart which is also my girlfriend~" The pink-haired man called Salamander continued as a sweet blonde-haired girl running towards the stage. "Hi, people! Greetings." The blonde girl named Celeste greeted the crowd which make the crowd wilder than before.

"Before we're going to announce an important news tonight. Let's have fun and live like there's no tomorrow." The blonde girl continued.

(Song Starts)

Lucy: This time you've crossed the line,

Leaving me in the dark,

But I, will light the dark without you.

This time, I realized, you could have had my heart,

But I'm not going down without you.

Natsu: You were putting on a show,

Putting on a show,

So, I rather be alone,

Rather be alone.

Both: Take another step and I'll lose it,

Sick of hearing all your excuses,

Breaking down your walls,

Breaking down your walls,

I'm not waiting for your call,

Waiting for your call,

Say another word and I'll lose it,

Everything you do is so useless,

Before I have to go,

Before I have to go,

I just wanted you to know,

Wanted you to know ~

You're on your own.

Lucy: This time, I let it slide, not gonna fall apart,

I'm alright. Just wait until I get you.

Natsu: I lied when I said that everything was alright.

Lucy: Don't drag this out for another night.

Natsu: Well I should have known that you would move on and on and on without me.

Both: Take another step and I'll lose it.

Sick of hearing all your excuses.

Breaking down your walls, breaking down your walls.

I'm not waiting for your call, waiting for your call.

Say another word and I'll lose it.

Everything you do is so useless.

Before I have to go, before I have to go.

I just wanted you to know, wanted you to know.

You're on your own.

(End of Song)

*Time Skip to the Last Song*

"Wrap your lines around another

While you sweet talk to yourself I'd rather leave

You've stitched a heart on your sleeve

But I see right through the seams

I knew the coward in you would play the lead."

(End of Song)

* * *

"Hey, citizen of Tokyo! Do you want some more music?" the pink haired man asked to the crowd and with that the crowd start cheering. "But unfortunately, that's all for tonight." He continued. "This also might be our last concert together..." the blonde beauty said. "Cause we're breaking up. I am also resigning from the industry of music since there's a personal problem occurred to me." She continued while the pink haired guy remained silence. The crowd was shocked by the news and started to object the decision.

"But, however, I, Natsu Dragneel AKA Salamander the Dragon, will forever and always loved this girl, Lu- I mean, Celeste Heart, no matter she's a superstar or not because she's the one for me. There's nothing in the world that could change that fact." The pink haired guy suddenly spoke up making the crowd go 'aww'. "I may not know what your circumference is that could prevent our relationship, but I know that deep inside you, the sparks haven't completely vanished yet." He continued as he leaned down to the blonde girl called Lu- Celeste Heart.

Natsu AKA Salamander rested his forehead on Celeste's and slowly closing the gap between them. They pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and the crowd gone wilder and with that, Celeste was left stunned at Salamander's action.

(End of the Concert)

* * *

(A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry for the hanging end for the concert... I had no idea how to put it across... So, that what happen... Anyway, I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry... Let's just say it end like a normal concert would end...)

* * *

(Back Stage)

Lucy/Celeste POV

After the concert, I ran out of the stage and trying to find anyone but Natsu. I need to hand his gift to anyone but himself. I just want to disappear from his life without him knowing it. Because, I knew, if I told him that I'll leave right after the concert ended, he'll never let go of me. Fortunately, I found Mira talking to one of the crew. I need to hurry up before I ran out of time.

* * *

Normal POV

"Mira!" Celeste called out a white-haired beauty named Mira. "Yes, Lucy. Do you need anything?" she asked. "Nothing, Mira...It's just...Can you please help me to hand this to Natsu?" Lucy/Celeste asked while handing her a small square box. "Of course! But why-," "I need to go, Mira. See you again..." she said cutting off her by running off to the exit. "But, Lucy!" Mira shout to the unseen figure of Lucy.

"And that was the last time I saw her!" She cried after reminiscing what had happened 2 years ago.

* * *

Narumi: So, how was it? Great? Good? Or Lame? Rate and Review, guys and I'll continue the story for you!

Songs: Tickets – Maroon 5

On Your Own – We are the in Crowd

Better Luck Next Time – We are the in Crowd


	2. Muse 2

#Muse Two – The Flashback That Continue to Haunt.

* * *

(Flashback one week before the Concert)

Normal POV

"Natsu, I-I need to tell you something." A blonde beauty said to her pink hair companion. "What is it, Luce?" the pink hair guy said curiously to the blonde. "I-I think w-we...n-need a-a b-break..." she replied stuttering. A frown formed on the pink hair boy named Natsu face. "Bu-but why, Luce?" he asked while his head gone wild thinking what's the wrong he had made this time. "I-I...had a circumference that prevent us from our relationship, Natsu." She continued.

"I will also be resigning from being a singer, actress, dancer and model." She said with a frown on the face. "I will cancel the entire contract that I signed. I believe, in a week, they'll find someone's better than I do. I- ..." "But no one can replace your place in my heart, Luce. I can't just let you go like that." Natsu cut Lucy with bangs hiding his eyes. "Please, Natsu... Don't make it harder than it already had." Lucy begged tearing up.

"Tell me the reason, Luce... Or I'll never giving you up" Natsu said hugging Lucy. "I-I don't want to hurt you- ..." "But you're hurting me now, Luce..." "I-I don't want to be a burden to you" "You're never a burden to me, Luce" "I-I don't...feel...the...same...way..." she said crying silently and crushing her own heart knowing that it's a lie and it's the only way to make Natsu gave her up. Natsu was speechless. He knows that it was a lie but hearing it from her mouth making he crumbled into pieces.

"No, Luce...you don't know what you're saying...you're lying, Luce." "I-I don't, Natsu...I'm being serious...I never lied when it came to my feeling." She replied with her finger-crossed behind her. "I don't care, Luce. Whatever you said you're still my girlfriend. I still love you and you know you can't stop me from loving you, Luce." Natsu said as he lean forward and kiss Lucy then walk away leaving Lucy crying. On the other hand, Lucy crying silently as her knees began to weak and then she dropped herself on the cold ground.

"Why?...Why is it so hard for you to let me go, Natsu? Why can't you just understand already? Why do you want me to do this, father?" Lucy said to no one particular and not sensing someone watching her from a far.

"I-I have to tell Natsu...I'm going to write him a song." Lucy said to herself, running back to her room. "Oh my, I-I have to tell Erza-san!" a cute petite, blue haired girl said to herself panicking.

(Fin..)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N : You have been trolled :D ! Okay... please don't kill me!)

Lucy's Flashback!

"Miss Celeste!" A cute petite, blue haired girl running towards Lucy aka Celeste. "Oh, it's you, Wendy. What is it?" Lucy asked. "There's -pant- there's a letter...f-for you..." Wendy said. "Who was it from?" Lucy asked again. "I don't know, Miss. But, the letter was asked to send it personally to you." Wendy replied. "Personally, huh?" Lucy said while examining the letter. All of sudden, a tearing-shock overtake Lucy's face. "Is there something wrong, Celeste-san?" Wendy asked seeing Lucy's shock expression. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong, Wendy! Y-you can go now, Wendy. Thanks for the letter." Lucy said while wiping her tears away and forcing a fake smile. "O-okay then, Lucy-san." Wendy replied while wondering why Lucy is tearing up.

Lucy POV

I watched Wendy walked out of the room. I locked up myself inside it and tearing up silently again. From the fancy design and the formal handwriting, I knew it all along that this letter was from my father. It took all of my courage to open this very letter from my father. It's been 4 years since I ran from all the bitter memories that I left in that humongous mansion. There's no way he's going to drag me inside and create another bitter memories of my life inside there.

_" To the dearest Heiress of Heartfilia ,_

_ In order to accomplish responsibility in Heartfilia Company, I, Jude Heartfilia claim Lucy Heartfilia, the true Heiress of the Heartfilia Company to attend a marriage between Sting Eucliffe as the bride in the prearranged marriage. _

_ If the Heiress of Heartfilia failed to participated the marriage, then I shall proceed the consequences by destroying all of the Heiress previous career, includes the suffering of her comrades and the attempt of killing people those who object the decision made. The Heiress was also forbid from being in a relationship before marriage except with the groom himself or even continuing her past career that will affect the glory of the company. The failure of following the accord, the same consequences will be proceed on to her._

_ The Heiress will also be given 5 years time on studying her business managing and leadership. Therefore, the prearranged marriage will be held 5 years from the moment the letter was given. Hence, your accordance in this are really appreciated and your transportation will be leaving 1 week from now. _

_ Your Leadership,_

_ Jude Heartfilia._

Th-this is crazy. I-I was ordered to quit my favourite career just to continue his stupid company that make my childhood a nightmare. And if I failed to complete his wish, my friends' life was in his hand. What choice do I have... but I can't tell anyone about it. I have to just run away without any signal. That will just make it worse than before but, I-,

Knock, Knock

"Lucy! Are you in there? Luce! Answer me!" Natsu said or more like shout while whining behind the door. "Coming!" I yelled back whilst opened the door and saw my beloved boyfriend and quickly jumped on him. "I was just away for a few minutes and you already miss me this much." He whispered in my ear which sent a shiver down to my spine. "Natsu, I-I need to tell you something." I said wiping away my tears and climbing down from him.

* * *

Narumi : No songs for this chapter~ But on the later chapter... MAYBE, I'll put on a few songs~

Anyway, likewise, Rate and Review! And I'm out~


End file.
